


Border Maneuvers

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: Sophie and Eliot compare travel notes.  A missing scene in "The Nigerian Job."





	Border Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/gifts).



"So," husks a woodsmoke voice behind her, "Ban Houzai."

Sophie smiles, and turns from studying aeroplane manufacture. She'd wondered when Spencer might raise the topic again. "I'll show you mine if..."

"Favor," he says with a headshake, which is enough for Sophie; favors owed and repaid are how Eliot Spencer does business. She nods, lets him think he's inscrutable. "You?"

"The gemstone market." She sighs, remembering. "They'd just unearthed 'The Star of Vietnam.'"

"Sounds like a story."

Sophie considers. Nate's unattached, but preoccupied, and she and Spencer really should bond before tomorrow. "Let's get a drink, and I'll tell it."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks to abvj for providing a prompt that allowed me to write an idea I've had since I first saw "The Nigerian Job." I always thought Sophie and Eliot had great chemistry, and there were a few times I felt like they might have gotten together between scenes while Nate was getting himself straightened out. This was one of them.


End file.
